Konoha Coast Academy 2: Class Trip
by ga-mei
Summary: Konoha Coast Academy needs a few weeks to clean up after the earthquake so what better way then sending out the students on a class trip? See KCA 1 1.5 and/or Konoha Coast Academy first...please R&R cause I'm not good at summaries...
1. Packing and Leaving

Chibi: Drum roll please! WOOOO! Yeah! KCA 2: Class Trip is NOW HERE!!!! I'm excited…haha…soooo….enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the computer I'm typing this on, or the brownie I ate for lunch…..

**Where we last left off in Konoha Coast Academy:**

_An earthquake has erupted, and luckily everyone's fine, but, Kankuro and Tenten are stuck in the science room! In the 10__th__ and 11__th__ grade auditorium, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara plan to find the couple, and cause a lot of havoc while doing so. Meanwhile, Kin and Ino are being bored to death by Lee's trivia, since their 'babysitters' Neji and Shikamaru, ditched them for a snooze. Meanwhile, in a staff meeting, the Dean decides to send the kids off on their class trips. The next day, Tenten finds a poster and can't wait to show her friends…the 10__th__ and 11__th__ graders are going on a West Coast Cruise!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

February 4th 8:30 PM, Girls dorms

Kin, Tenten, and Ino were in their dorms, finishing up their packing. Tenten was wearing dark skinny jeans, a long red tank top, some bracelets, red converse, and a pair of black sunglasses in her loose chocolate hair. Ino was wearing a long turquoise v-neck, light skinny jeans, and aqua flats, her long hair pulled into a ponytail. Kin was wearing pink sweatpants, a white tank top, a pink sweatshirt, and pink converse, her long black hair loose and slightly wavy.

Kin sighed. "I can't believe we're going to America!" she exclaimed, zipping up her suitcase.

Tenten nodded. "I know, but everyone's gonna be leaving soon to get ready, we're lucky we already did. We leave at 9:00 to fly to…Hunnington Beach, California." She reminded. "It's like…a fourteen hour flight. Then we go onto the ship, reserved just for us!" she closed her eyes grinning, then continued. "The ship will leave at 5:00 at night!" she beamed excitedly.

Ino groaned. "It's so weird…time zones and all that…." She pulled her suitcase off of the couch where she had been packing it and leaned on it, when a knock came from the door.

"Come in!" Kin sung out, sitting where Ino's suitcase had been.

Naruto and Gaara entered. "Hey girls!" Naruto grinned, making his way over to Kin for a hug. The two had been going out for more than a month now, after getting back together from a break-up caused by Haruno, Sakura.

Kin was brought into a big bear hug from Naruto, and closed her eyes, smiling. "You guys are packed already?" she asked, staying close to Naruto even after their hug had ended.

"Yeah." Gaara responded quietly, his fingers entwined with Ino's, and a small, barely there, smile.

"You guys-I mean girls, done yet?" Naruto asked, grinning, and earning a playful punch in the arm by Kin.

"Yep." Tenten responded, pulling her suitcase off of her bed. "We're done as of…now."

"Our bags are already out there." Naruto replied, 'stretching' to put his arm around Kin. He avoided her suspicious gaze. "Do you guys need any help taking the bags out?" he asked, nervously, feeling Kin's stare burn into him.

Kin stopped staring at Naruto, and allowed his arm to be around her. "Sure, why not?" she responded, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto dropped his arm and picked up Kin's bag. "Whoa! What the hell you got in here Kin?" he asked, obviously having slight trouble with the weight of the bag.

Kin giggled, and swiftly took the bag from Naruto. "Someone needs to work out more often." She taunted jokingly, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "Let's go guys."

Tenten slung her bag over her shoulder as well. "Gotcha." She replied, and walked out first.

Gaara easily took Ino's bag, and this made Ino giggle. "Even Gaara can lift my bag, which is like, five times heavier than Kin's." She gave Gaara a peck on the cheek, and out of shock, he automatically dropped the bag.

Gaara stared at her, beginning to get red, and in a voice which cracked a few times, asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" he picked the bag up again, and headed out, Ino's arm linked with his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quick Authors Note:

Chibi: Hey! If I don't put the time on the heading for a few chap's like when they're on the plane or until the ship leaves, it's because this Japanese, Californian time distance thing is annoying the craaaap out of me! I can't ever seem to figure it out! So bare with me! I'm still continuing the chap, cause it would've been really short…soo…continue…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of five made it out to the courtyard, and Tenten spotted Kankuro, dressed in his favorite color, black. She quickly dropped her bag off with the others getting loaded into the truck, and made her way to his side. Soon after that, the 10th and 11th graders loaded themselves into three busses, and drove off to the airport…..

Ino climbed out of the bus first, Gaara right behind her. She held the ticket that was needed to board the plane, and walked into the airport, Gaara and the rest of their friends behind them. She practically flew through security, and walked over to the gate used to fly the KCA high school kids to America.

Kin caught up with Ino. "Sheesh Ino, why are you so…rushed today? You're generally more…actually, you're always like this…"She shook her head, and felt Naruto's arm around her.

"What is it with you girls?" Naruto asked, smirking. "You walk so fast all the time." He complained, nuzzling Kin's neck.

"Stop it." Kin blushed, embarrassed, she got so embarrassed when Naruto did those things to turn her on in public.

Naruto grinned, but respected her wishes, and he gave her space. Soon they were called into the plane, as they had seats next to each other. Once they were on the plane, he found that Sasuke and Hinata, Kankuro and Tenten, and Gaara and Ino were only a few rows down.

Kin looked over at Naruto. "This is so exciting." She whispered, slightly tired having woken up early. She rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Here's KCA2 for ya! I'm pretty excited to be writing this, and I hope you all enjoy reading this. I'm gonna be working on the second chapter soon, its night where I live, so I'm probably gonna have to wait 'till tomorrow, but good things come to those who wait, right? P.S. I'm also sorry that this is short, and I'm disappointed in myself, but I'll try to do better! I don't like writing the same chapter for like…five days, it bugs me.


	2. Plane Ride

Chibi: Alrighty, here is Chapter Two for you of Konoha Coast Academy 2: Class Trip. Like I said in chapter one, there's not going to be any recorded time until the ship leaves, because I'm a baka, and don't know how to calculate the Japan to California thing.

Dislaimer: Omg…did I forget this in the last chapter?! WAAAAA!!!Mr…Kishimoto? Yeah, whoever wrote Naruto, I'm so sorry I forgot this!!!!  
**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy: **

_Kin looked over at Naruto. "This is so exciting." She whispered, slightly tired having woken up early. She rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto noticed Kin sleeping on him and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly, dozing off as well.

Ino saw the two; she was sitting in the middle aisle, right next to them, with Gaara on her other side. "Awww." She cooed softly.

Gaara looked over her shoulder. "Hn. What." He tried to figure out what was so worth 'Awww'-ing. He noticed Naruto and Kin and wondered if Ino was the lovey-dovey type. He opened a package of the cheap airline peanuts and began snacking on them.

(A/N: OMG I'm SO SORRY it took me so long, I was like….OMG I ONLY WROTE ONE CHAPTER FOR THIS SO FAR!? And I had to continue. I'm also working on more than three other fanifcs, so BEAR WITH ME PEOPLE!!!!)

Ino looked over to Gaara, who had just finished his tiny packet of peanuts. "Oh nothing." She watched Gaara pull out a pudding cup. "What is that?" she asked.

"Pudding." Gaara responded, pulling out a plastic spoon.

"I know _that_! Where'd you get it?" Ino asked, crossing her arms.

"Flight attendant." Gaara responded once more.

Ino took the hint that he wasn't in a chatty mood, so she turned and looked in the other direction. When she heard Gaara set down the pudding cup, she turned back over to him. "Done?"

Gaara nodded. "Yeah." He had a smudge of pudding on his cheek.

Ino giggled. "You have some pudding on your cheek." She pointed out, a small smirk on her face.

The corners of Gaara's lips twitched up into a small smirk as he stuck his tongue out and tried to get the pudding with it.

Ino laughed. She reached over with her thumb and wiped the pudding off onto her thumb, and licked it off. "Nice try." She giggled. There was a long silence between the two before both broke out laughing. Yes. Gaara laughed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tenten sat next to Kankuro. They were currently playing Tic-Tac-Toe. The current score was Tenten:0, Kankuro:0. The couple continued to put X's or O's wherever it was to their advantage and to the others disadvantage. Finally, Tenten screwed up, letting Kankuro be the first winner of the two.

"Hah, I win." Kankuro drew a line connecting his X's.

"You know, X's and O's also stand for hugs and kisses." Tenten brought up, smirking.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "What's your point?" he asked curiously.

Tenten shrugged. "I dunno, we could make the games more interesting." She continued on.

Kankuro blinked. "More interesting or more retarded?" he asked, smirking.

"Both." Tenten admitted, grinning.

"Let's hear it." Kankuro relaxed in his seat looking ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat next to Hinata. The two didn't talk too much, and when they did, it was only small talk. He would occasionally look over at her, and then look away. She would occasionally look at him, turn a bright red, and then turn away as well. Finally, Sasuke broke the barrier between the two.

"So Hinata, what are you looking forward to on the trip?" Sasuke asked curiously, repositioning himself so that he could talk face to face instead of ear to ear.

Hinata poked her two index fingers together. "Oh…I'm not sure Sasuke. The whole idea of going on an American cruise is so exciting." She gave a small smile, and turned a bright red.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. Who do you hope to be your room mate in the cabins?" he asked this time, trying to continue the conversation.

Hinata turned an even darker red. "Oh. I'm not sure. Sakura was being so mean earlier, so I suppose it would be best if I didn't room with her. Temari's nice, we get along well. Kin, Ino, and Tenten are nice too. They seem to have forgiven me for…._that_ incident." She still didn't feel quite comfortable talking about the fact that Sakura had broken up Naruto and Kin for her own selfish reasons.

Sasuke frowned. "It wasn't your fault Hinata, you didn't know. If anything, you solved the matter by showing Naruto when you found out." He reminded her.

Hinata nodded timidly. "Yes. That's true I suppose. But I couldn't help but feel guilty." She practically whispered.

Sasuke patted her on the back softly, uncomfortable in these situations, and unable to know what to do. "It's okay Hinata." He told her in a gentle tone. "It's not your fault."

XXXXXXXXXXXX time skip to when they reach the airport XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kin felt a rumbling, and her eyes shot open, to see Naruto sitting next to her, awake, but just watching her. "What was that?" she yawned, half awake.

"We're landing." Naruto replied smiling and reaching over and buckling her in. "Don't want to forget to re-buckle you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Okay I'm like, so sorry this is so short, but I'm currently balancing many, many fanfics, plus the musical I think I told you about, which has nothing to do with anything, so that's why it's taking me so long to update. Once again, I'm SORRY!!!!!


	3. Leaving California

Chibi: Sorry it takes me so long to update, I'm currently in the process of releasing a new fanfic, Love In Konoha and a Kakashi X Rin story as well, which I have not yet named, along with a KankuroXTenten oneshot songficUmbrella. You're probably wondering why one person is stupid enough to release so many fanfics at once when she's currently got at least 3 others in the process. The answer…I have no idea. But I love all you people who stuck through with me and my UNBELIEVABLY long waits to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Dattebayo.

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy: **_"We're landing." Naruto replied smiling and reaching over and buckling her in. "Don't want to forget to re-buckle you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5:00 pm, cruise ship

Kin had been set to room with Ino, Tenten with Hinata, and Sakura with Temari, all three pairs next to each other. Kin walked out to the balcony of the room she shared with her best friend and stared out, watching the American city slowly fade in the distance. "It's so beautiful in America, where are we here? California? Yes, it's so beautiful." She admired. No one had noticed that a few shady figures stowed away on the boat at the moment.

Ino heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She mumbled, snapping Kin from her little day dream. She opened the door to see Naruto waiting there. "Oh, hey Naruto." She glanced back at Kin. "Kin! Someone's here for you!" she turned back to Naruto and smirked. "I'm gonna go explore." She grabbed her only Juicy Couture purse and gave a wave, heading out the door as Naruto closed it.

Naruto headed over to Kin. "Hey!" he sat down on one of the cheap chairs provided for outside viewing of the sea. "Enjoying the view?" he watched her.

Kin smiled, looking back at him. "Of course, you don't exactly see this at KCA, even though we _are_ on the coast of Konoha."

Naruto laughed. "Of course the school is on the coast of Konoha. That's why they call the school Konoha _Coast_ Academy." He smirked. "Even I could figure that one out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx meanwhile xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ino explored the ship, walking down the hall, occasionally bumping into a classmate or person from her dorm. She headed onto the deck, and wandered around, noticing a pool, which she planned on visiting in the near future. She heard something behind her, and turned swiftly, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, just a female lifeguard setting some towels on a rack. The person looked oddly familiar to her though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Captains Quarters xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A crew member quickly ran into the captains room. "Captain! We have news of five stowaways! What shall we do?"

A man, with dark black hair simply shrugged. "No worries Hideki, all will be fine. Continue with your job."

The young crew man nodded. "Yes Captain Itachi."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sasuke's Room xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke's room mate was none other than Gaara of the Desert, and the two sat in the rooms, as if wondering what they were supposed do to for two weeks on a ship. Gaara heard a knock on the door but didn't move, forcing Sasuke to get up and open the door.

In the doorway stood Hinata, and she waved at Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke." She greeted softly, giving a small wave.

"Hinata?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "Come in." he opened the door all the way so Hinata could enter. She caught a glimpse of Gaara.

"Oh, I really wouldn't want to impose on you and Gaara." She replied quickly as her excuse. 'I'm so nervous.'

"Actually. I should probably go find Ino now." Gaara shrugged, rising and exiting the room.

"Oh." Hinata waved to Gaara as he walked down the hall. 'Great. No escape now…'

"Come on in Hinata." Sasuke motioned for her to enter once more.

"Oh…okay." Hinata stepped through the doorway and just stood there.

Sasuke closed the door behind her. Sensing some discomfort, he headed to the balcony. "Want to see the view?"

Hinata nodded, and headed over, to see what kind of view Sasuke got. "Very pretty." She complimented his view.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, sunsets are always interesting to watch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: I'm sorry this is unbelievably short, but I'm trying to go day by day on the ship and hopefully the next chapter will be packed with more interesting crap and couple fluff! Actually, I have NO IDEA what fluff means, so…I don't know, you'll get some romance. Click the little review button below this please.


	4. Flashbacks

Chibi: I am beginning this the same day I released the last chapter, so hopefully it'll be out today.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy:**

_Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, sunsets are always interesting to watch."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 1, 6:00 AM

Hinata woke the next morning to find herself in her room, lying in her bed, Tenten occupying the bed next to her. "T-Tenten?" she spoke sleepily as it was still fairly early.

Tenten grunted. "Wha?" she was still mostly asleep, and was currently unable to form complete sentences.

"I don't remember coming back into the room last night." Hinata explained, somewhat worried.

Tenten, figuring that she wouldn't be going back to sleep, propped herself up on her elbows. "Oh yeah. Sasuke brought you back, he said something about you fainting at the sunset."

Hinata blushed vigorously. "Oh." She replied softly. "I see."

Tenten grinned. "You're so shy sometimes Hinata."

Hinata's blush got darker. "W-well, it's not really something I can help." She protested.

Tenten waived her hand in the air as if it was no big deal. "Don't sweat it!"

Hinata sighed. "W-what if Sasuke doesn't like me?"

Tenten frowned this time, and got up from her bed, and literally whacked Hinata on the head. "What is wrong with you Hinata?" she asked, and then smiled. "Sasuke was always picky when it came to girls; I know that much since I'm his best friend of the opposite sex. But I could tell last night, that it was taking all of his self restraint to _not_ just keep you in the cabin with him. He's crazy about you! And that's because you're you!"

Hinata's blush darkened, but then completely disappeared. "Thank you Tenten." She thanked, having a bunch more confidence. "I've just always felt horrible since the…Naruto and Kin incident…"

Tenten sighed. "Hinata, it wasn't your fault!" she explained, sitting on the edge of Hinata's bed. "Sakura…didn't like Kin. You know why she did that too! Must I remind you? If Naruto was falling for Kin and visa-vesa, then she _knew_ you'd try to move on, because you're a very selfless person, and that's why we all love you. But she didn't know that the person you'd end up crushing on would be Sasuke! EVERYONE knows Sakura practically founded a fan club revolving around Sasuke. All those girls in the club hate me, though I'm just his friend. Not only that, but she knew it'd come down to You and her in terms of who would Sasuke rather be with. So she thought fast. She had to get Naruto free again."

Hinata nodded. She remembered the three month gap that Naruto and Kin had been separated by Sakura. She hadn't gone out with him, she didn't dare, it just didn't feel right, and by then she'd already moved on to Sasuke…

**Flashback:**

_**First month:**_

_Hinata watched Kin walk down the walkway. It had been one week since Naruto and Kin had mysteriously separated. She looked at the other side, and saw Naruto walking in Kin's direction. Then, to her horror, she watched them stop when they had reached the other. Kin gave Naruto hurtful eyes, and Naruto returned the gesture, and then they continued walking their own ways. Hinata's jaw dropped. 'What's going on?' she wondered immediately. 'They were always so happy with each other, and even now after they break up, they seem as if they didn't want to!' she decided to go refer to Kin first._

_"Kin?" Hinata asked, sitting down to her at lunch. Kin's friends had been torn at who to sit with, and were over at the lunch stands debating who sat with Naruto and who sat with Kin that day._

_Hinata watched Kin put on her most friendly face and turn to her. "Hi Hinata! What's up?" the act didn't fool her._

_Hinata sighed. "What's wrong Kin? You were so happy before, and now it's like you're hiding something. Are you okay?" she asked, trying not to be nosy._

_Kin didn't seem to mind, but what Hinata said seemed to hurt her. "I'm fine." She replied. "It's just Naruto…that's all." She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't. "I…I just don't know why he broke up with me!" she broke into tears and sobbed into her hands._

_Hinata hugged her new friend, and told her some comforting words. "It's okay Kin."_

_Kin wiped the tears from her eyes, and nodded. "I'll see you later Hinata." She stood up to join her friends at a table without Naruto._

_**Second Month:**_

_Hinata entered her class, and was shocked. There was a girl in Kin's seat, but she didn't look like Kin. She had long, raven black hair, but the girl had gone a little overboard with the eyeliner, making her skin lighter, and wore the clothes that stereotyped her as 'emo' and 'goth'. She saw the girl meet her eyes and it seemed to click in her head. That was Kin._

_**Third Month:**_

_Hinata entered her class, and was shocked again, Kin wasn't dressed as she normally was. She was dressing like she had before the 'emo' and 'goth' stage. The old Kin was back. Her makeup looked natural, but she still looked depressed. Hinata was thrilled and over joyed. After all her classes that day, she entered her room, to see Sakura and Temari goofing around with Sakura's phone, making short video clips._

_Hinata looked over at Sakura, beaming. "Let's take a video Sakura!" she exclaimed, grabbing the silver enV and going to the video's. Sakura would've protested, but she had forgotten all about the little blackmail video's on there. "Is'nt it GREAT that Naruto-kun is still single?" Hinata gushed, turning red, but not stuttering. "I wonder what made him break up with Kin, I mean, she's so nice and all." Hinata babbled on, and took notice of the suspicious video. "What's this?" she wondered out loud. _

_Sakura's eyes widened. 'No!' she cried in her mind, realizing her huge mistake, but it was too late, she could hear Kin singing, and the horrified and betrayed look on Hinata's face._

"_Sakura-chan." Hinata's voice wasn't pleased in the least. "Why is there a video of Kin-chan, Tenten-san, and Ino-chan dancing in their pajamas?!" she shrieked. "You were blackmailing them! Th-that's why Naruto-kun broke up with Kin-chan! H-how dare you!" Hinata was furious. 'I'm so sorry Naruto and Kin…it's my entire fault!' she ran out of the dorm with Sakura's cell phone. Hinata later found out that after she had shown Naruto and he'd erased the video, he'd somehow obtained an airline ticket, and a pass, to leave KCA and follow Kin to Oto for the rest of the winter vacation._

**End flashback**

"Hinata?" Tenten was waving her hand in her cabin room mate's face. "Hello?" she began snapping her fingers now. "Hinata!"

"Huh?" that snapped Hinata back into reality. "Oh…"

"You like, totally spaced out there Hinata!" Tenten exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah… I was just remembering some things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: Okay, this chapter was kind of Hinata's point of view on the whole Naruto/Kin break up situation. Yes it did have an excerpt from one of the KCA chapters when Hinata found out what Sakura was doing. I would like to try to get 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. It's not that hard. Just click the little button below this. Yes. That one.


	5. Breakfast

Chibi: Hey! I am currently debating whether or not I should somehow create KCA into a ninja fic as well, seeing as Naruto is a ninja manga/anime. I have a plot somewhat planned out for this, but I want to hear your opinion as well, so you can PM me or leave a comment/review with your opinion, and I'll probably just go with what the majority of you people would want to see. Here's chapter five of Konoha Coast Academy 2: Class Trip.

Disclaimer: I no own notin. Dattebayo.

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy: **_Hinata nodded. "Yeah… I was just remembering some things."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 1, 7:30 AM

Ino and Kin made their way to the buffet, where breakfast was served. The two girls had plans to meet up with Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Neji, and even Rock Lee.

"What about right here Kin?" Ino suggested, pointing to a large table in the center of the eating area.

Kin nodded. "That's good." She saw Naruto in the distance. "Naruto!" she cried his name like she hadn't seen him in forever, though she'd seen him the day before, and ran into his welcoming arms.

Ino smiled and sat down at the table. "You two go grab a bite, I'll stay here so the others know we're here." She told the couple.

Naruto nodded. "Got it!" he grabbed Kin's hand and the two made their way to the waffle section.

Ino felt someone's presence by her side. She tensed up and turned her head quickly, but it was just Gaara. "Oh it's you." She sighed in relief. She sometimes gets scared if left alone in a public area, because she had a bad experience with a stranger when she was seven…

_**Flashback:**_

_Little Ino Yamanaka, a girl of seven years, looked around frantically. "Mommy?" she turned her head to the other side, even faster. "D-Daddy?!" she had begun to get scared. "Mommy! Daddy! Where did you go?" She ran through a crowd of people, clutching a small daisy close to her chest. She maneuvered around people, to not be a bother, and continued walking. To her unease, she found herself in an alley._

_"Little girl…"a raspy males voice mumbled. "Whatever are you doing here?" Ino clutched the daisy even harder, finding it was the only comfort she had at the moment. A snake emerged. "All alone…without her Mommy or Daddy? Why don't you come with me sweetheart?" _

_Ino shook, finding herself lightheaded from complete and utter terror. "N-n-no!" she cried out, tears forming. "I won't go anywhere with you!" she could feel it curling around her._

_"But I already revealed myself to you…it wouldn't be good if you went around telling people you saw a talking snake…no… that wouldn't be good at all." The snake spoke harshly._

_Ino closed her eyes, trying to believe that she was stuck in a dream and that at any moment she'd wake up in the comfort of her Mothers arms. She opened them. No such luck._

_The snake noticed sand crawling towards it, and immediately knew of the attack it could very well be caught in, so unraveled it from her. "You got lucky today…" it spoke to her, and as it crawled away, she was unable to hear the last part. "I'll be back…"_

_Ino turned to see where the sand had come from, and noticed a boy her age, with brilliant red hair, turn and leave instantly, and she had been unable to see his face. "Who was that…" she whispered. She stared at the sand left behind, and noticed a small little vial. She scooped up some of the sand in it, to remember this day, though she doubted she'd ever for get it, before getting up and running off to find her parents._

_**End Flashback**_

Ino looked up at Gaara. His hair seemed oddly identical to the boy's that had helped her out practically 9 years ago. But she'd never forget.

"Yeah…it's just me." Gaara replied to her, and raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Oh." Ino looked down. "Nothing…" she trailed off, trying to avoid the subject, but ended up asking him anyways. "Did you ever save a little girl from a snake?" she asked.

Gaara raised the other eyebrow this time. "Actually yes…it was nine years ago, there was a little girl freaked out in an alleyway. I also remember a snake…"he trailed off.

Ino saw his eyes widen in surprise as she flung her arms around him. "Really?" her eyes were sparkling with interest. "Tell me more." She intended to get as much information from him about this occasion as possible.

"She was a blonde, like you…her hair was short though…I only saw her back…" Gaara looked down uncomfortably. "I actually have a confession…" he mumbled.

"Hm?" Ino raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Actually two." Gaara received a nod from the girl and continued. "One…back in Suna…you've heard of the Kazekage right?"

Ino nodded her head. "Yeah, of course."

"That's my father…" Gaara mumbled, in a barely audible voice.

Ino's jaw dropped. "But that means…" she glued all the puzzle pieces together. The Kazekage's son was cursed with the spirit of a demon, Shukaku, and obtained the ability to control sand. When she had been saved 9 years ago from the talking snake, it had also been by sand, followed by a redhead boy watching…Gaara had just confessed that he was the Kazekage's son…

Gaara nodded he was very calm. "Yes, I have a demon sealed in me." He sounded like it was no big deal. The next thing he asked was very un-Gaara-like. "Do you still like me?" Ino could see pain in his eyes already.

"Gaara. If only you knew." Ino grinned. "Do you really think something as stupid as that would make me change my mind about you?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"I liked you long before I found out about that though."

"True…" Gaara nodded, seeing this as a true fact. "Second confession. I still think about that girl every day. I wonder what it'd be like if I really did meet her. What her name is. When I first met you, I you showed a strong resemblance to her, or at least the part of her that I saw."

Ino traced her fingers along the necklace she was wearing. She felt the vial from such a long time ago. "Gaara…" she unclasped the necklace, and placed it in his hands. "Is this familiar to you?" she asked curiously.

Gaara eyed it. "Not really." He looked at her. "Why…should it be?"

"It's the sand you used, nine years ago, to save the little blonde girl." Ino explained. "Her name…is Ino." She gave a small smile. "It was me."

Gaara gave a nod to this. "That would probably explain why you reminded me of her so much."

Ino smiled. "I never got to thank you properly Gaara." She reminded.

Gaara raised his eyebrows again. "How do you intend on doing that?"

Ino leaned over, and gave him a peck on the lips. "Is that okay?"

Gaara nodded, smirking slightly. "Yeah."

At that moment Kin and Naruto returned, the others following. "Kay Ino, Gaara, you two can go get your breakfast now." Kin told the couple as everyone slid into their own seats.

Ino and Gaara nodded, standing up, and excusing themselves from the table to go find something to eat.

Naruto, was eating ramen. For breakfast. That came as no surprise to anyone. Kin was eating waffles. Tenten, French toast with strawberries on it. Hinata, eggs and toast. Lee, a little bit of everything, he couldn't decide which one _not _to choose for fear that it might be an un-youthful choice. Neji, cereal, how boring does breakfast get? Okay, it does get more boring. Shikamaru, oatmeal. Sasuke, a breakfast burrito. And lastly, Kankuro, with two English muffins sandwiching sausages drizzled with cheese.

"Today we have a whole day at sea. How troublesome." Shikamaru complained, eating his oatmeal slowly, as it was cold and he didn't exactly favor cold foods, but was too lazy to wait in an actual line for something of his taste.

"Are you kidding me!?" Naruto stood up from the chair quickly, knocking it over and causing a small commotion. "We have the whole day a_t sea_!" he seemed excited about this. "That means we can check out this huge ship, and get lost in it!" he finally seemed to realize that his chair had fallen over, as he sat down, but didn't land on the chair's soft cushion but on his ass. "Ow."

Kin broke into a fit of laughter, and helped Naruto up, then picked up the chair, and gave him a hug before sitting back down into her own chair.

Embarrassed, red, and now silent, Naruto slurped his ramen avoiding eye contact with Kin.

Ino and Gaara returned to the table, Ino with a whopping plate of pancakes, and Gaara with a large bowl of steamed rice. The two took their seats and Ino asked. "Why is Naruto blushing?"

This caused Hinata to break out laughing. "Naruto fell while yelling at Shikamaru, and now he's embarrassed because Kin helped him up."

This caused Naruto to blush harder and a rosy tint to appear on Kin's cheeks as well.

Tenten smirked. "Wow." That was all the brunette had to say. "So, what do you people think we should do to spend out first day at sea?"

"Hn." Neji was the first to respond.

"Watching clouds."

"Hn." Sasuke received a glare from Neji, having thought he stole his answer.

"It doesn't matter to me…" That was Hinata.

"EXPLORE!!!!"

"Explorings cool." Kin agreed with Naruto.

"Swimming!" Ino chirped.

"I don't like water."

"YOU DON'T LIKE ANYTHING!"

"I like Ino."

"Shut up Gaara."

"You asked Naruto."

Tenten rubbed her temples and cut off Gaara before he could retaliate at Naruto. "Okay, everyone meet at the pool in a half hour, we'll swim for an hour, then go explore. Happy?!"

"Yeah." The entire group grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: This is a pretty long chapter. At least for me it is. This is basically proving how difficult it's gonna be for the group to decide on one thing the entire trip, and how Tenten's probably going to be taking charge. Also, I wanted to throw in a breakfast chapter, matching the personality with the food. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon. I KNOW I DIDN'T GET TEN REVIEWS. But I know more than ten of you read the last chapter. Let's aim for two reviews. That's a nice little number. Like I said, the review is right below-NO NOT THAT ONE!!! To your left, NO! YOUR OTHER LEFT!!!-so click it –yes, it's that one- adios amigos!


	6. Exploring and the Return

Chibi: Okay, I got two reviews quickly. So…I guess this is chapter six…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, dattebayo.

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy: **_Tenten rubbed her temples and cut off Gaara before he could retaliate at Naruto. "Okay, everyone meet at the pool in a half hour, we'll swim for an hour, then go explore. Happy!"_

"_Yeah." The entire group grumbled._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8:00 AM, L'eau pool deck

Tenten and Hinata sat in the lounge chairs, Hinata in a navy blue bikini, Tenten in a red one. Tenten had just finished applying sunscreen and put her sunglasses on, leaning back and closing her eyes, letting herself tan. She felt a presence over her, because the heat wasn't as apparent as it was a few moments ago. Not pleased by this, she propped herself up on her elbows, and lifted her sunglasses to see Ino, in a violet bikini, and Kin, in a green bikini, sitting down on her chair, and blocking her sun.

"Kin, I bet Naruto has swim trunks with ramen on them." Hinata giggled, she had her magazine on her lap.

Kin's jaw dropped. "No." she forced the thought out of her mind. 'He wouldn't.'

"Hey Kin!" she heard Naruto's voice and her head snapped over in his direction, and she heaved a deep sigh of relief. He wasn't wearing swim trunks with ramen print, instead, he had on orange ones. How predictable. Lee was with him as well, wearing a few shades darker green swim trunks than Kin's green bikini.

"Hi Naruto!" All four girls replied cheerfully.

Tenten felt cold hands squeeze her waist. "Eeek!" she yelped, jumping a little and turning immediately to see who had done that to her. "Kankuro!" Kankuro was dressed in blue swim trunks. He grinned and apologized to her.

Hinata laughed, and Ino squealed. "Hinata!" Ino was freaking out at the moment. She dug through the bag she'd brought to the pool and pulled out two hair ties with two circles at each end, they were navy blue with white polka dots on them. "These would totally match your outfit!" she hurried over to the girl and grabbed her already short blue hair, tying it back into two tiny pigtails on the top of Hinata's head. "That's hot." She mimicked the famous signature line of hotel heiress, Paris Hilton.

Hinata held her shades up at an angle to use the lenses as mirrors. "I guess you're right Ino." She smiled and set her sunglasses on her head like a headband.

Kankuro randomly picked Tenten up bridal style and grinned, receiving a look of confusion and interest from Tenten. She soon caught on when he started heading towards the pool.

"Kankuro, Kankuro, no….no…NO!" Tenten cried, shoving against him. "Stop it" she shrieked.

"Too late!" Kankuro leaped, and the two landed in the deeper end of the pool. Both resurfaced quickly, and Tenten lunged at Kankuro, shoving his face underwater. 

"That's what you get." She smirked playfully.

He gasped for air, and grinned again. "It was worth it." He replied, and the two crawled out of the pool.

Tenten shivered. "Kami it's cold out." She shivered.

"Tenten it's like, 75 degrees!" Kin exclaimed breaking out into a grin.

Tenten's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?" she grabbed her towel and huddled in it. "It's still so cold…"

Lee crawled behind Naruto. "Psst. Kin! Help me play this youthful prank and table top Naruto into the pool!" he mouthed to her.

Kin blinked. "Huh?" she couldn't read everything he had said.

"Help me table top Naruto into the pool!" Lee mouthed again.

"Oh!" Kin rose from her seat and walked over to Naruto. She thought quickly and she came up with a really lame line to get closer to him and then push him into the cold water. "Naruto can I have a hug?" Kin asked, sticking her bottom lip out cutely.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Uh…sure Kin." He still had no idea that Lee was on his knee's behind him.

Kin opened her arms wide, and as she was about to wrap them around Naruto, she abruptly pulled them back and shoved them against his chest. All would've gone as planned if he hadn't grabbed her as he fell backwards.

"Kin! Naruto!" Lee saw both of them fall back, missing him, into the pool. "How unfortunate!"

Kin was the first to resurface. "Shit!" she cried out. "It _is_ cold!"

Tenten beamed. "Told ya."

After the rest of them arrived, Kin begged. "I know we've only been here for a half hour, but couldn't we just start to explore now?" she asked.

Ino shrugged. "Why not?" Needless to say, since they didn't want to go back to their rooms and change _again _and the majority of them were not wet, they just decided to explore in their bathing suits.

The floor was cold, and Kin was tiptoeing quickly with Naruto when she cried out. "Oh my gosh it's a sushi bar!" she pointed to it excitedly.

"Yeah I guess it is." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Let's get some." Kin grabbed his hand and pulled him over to it. "Hinata gave me some money since I forgot my wallet so it's my treat."

"Kin, you're not carrying a purse or anything, you have no money." Naruto was as confused as ever.

Kin pulled out a five dollar bill hidden in her bikini top, and Naruto couldn't help but blush.

"You keep money _there_?" He mumbled, looking down embarrassedly.

Kin smirked, as she paid for the sushi and waited for it. "Did you expect it to be there?"

"Hell no."

"That's why." The two sat down near a few plants and she shared her plate of California rolls with him. As soon as they finished the tiny plate of sushi, Naruto had a sudden urge to kiss her; he hadn't kissed her in a while. He removed the plate from her lap, and set it aside, capturing her attention. He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, and slid it down her neck, to her shoulder, where he took her long hair and swept it over her shoulders so that it wouldn't be in the way. Then, he took her chin, and brought it closer to his face, and before he knew it, he had his lips against hers in gentle kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8:00 PM

Naruto had just dropped Kin off in her cabin after a day of lounging around the ship, and she quickly pulled a sweatshirt and sweatpants over her bathing suit. She flopped on the bed and picked up her cell, checking it. One new message…

_FROM: MOM_

_DEAR KIN,_

_I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, I'M ON THE SHIP TOO_

_I'M OUT OF JAIL_

_DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT COULD CONFINE ME?_

_AND I WON'T REST TILL I'M THROUGH WITH WHAT I BEGAN_

Kin's eyes were wide. Very wide. A knock was heard at the door and Kin screamed, dropping her cell.

"Kin?" She identified it as Naruto and ran to the door, opening it, and throwing herself at him into a hug. She found herself sobbing into his chest.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, somewhat concerned, and wrapping his arms around her. He picked her up, walked in, closing the door behind him, and set her down on the bed. "What's wrong?"

She picked up her cell, and handed it to him. "She's back…"

Naruto, thoroughly confused, checked the call history, didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and then the text message inbox. After taking a moment to read it, he closed it and let Kin sob into his chest again. "It's okay Kin."

"No it's not! She's back! She's on board!" Kin removed her face from his chest and stared at him with teary eyes. "Naruto, she's going to kill me…"

Naruto embraced her. "No. I won't let her do that." He spoke into her hair before taking her in for another gentle kiss "I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: And now the plot unravels….please review while I start Chapter Number Seven. Feel free to ask any questions if I got you confused there.


	7. We're What!

Chibi: Hey! Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger and sorry it took me so long to update!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Believe it!

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy: **_Naruto embraced her. "No. I won't let her do that." He spoke into her hair before taking her in for another gentle kiss "I promise."_

* * *

Day 3, Los Angeles, 9:00 AM

No one had left Kin alone in a room since she had gotten that text message. At least 1 person remained with her at ALL times. The news had even gotten around to the chaperon teachers: Kakashi, Anko, Rin, Kuranai, Asuma, Shizune, Genma, and of course, Gai. The teachers had a little conference, and told the dean of Konoha Coast Academy about this who reported it to the Hokage.

Naruto had his arm linked with Kin's as the 14 were led by Kakashi off of the ship and into a large bus. The fourteen included: Ino, Tenten, Kin, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, and last but not least, Shikamaru. About fifteen minutes seemed to pass before the bus stopped, and Kakashi allowed the fourteen to descend from the steps. They found themselves at the front of a martial arts temple. Glancing at each other in confusion and curiosity, they followed Kakashi up the steps. He led them into a private room in the temple where they all removed their shoes and sat cross legged. Then he began to speak.

"So...as the majority of you know...there's a child abuser on the cruise ship...but...we're not allowed back at KCA yet. Tsunade sama, yes, the Hokage, decided that we unveil what only a few at KCA have begun to learn. We only teach this every...heck...I haven't even taught this at KCA yet, but I learned it there." Kakashi rambled on. "Any of you heard of the ANBU?"

All the teens nodded and Tenten raised her hand. "Kakashi! I mean...Mr. Hatake!" she cried out. "No one in the village knows how to get a job as the ANBU though, so why bring them up?" she asked.

"You will call me Kakashi sensei for the remainder of the trip. And that's not all that bad of a question Tenten. You see. The ANBU protect our village, they're more powerful than any other defense...we call them...Konoha's ninja's..." Kakashi explained. "You can only become an ANBU if you have trained for at least two years at...Konoha Coast Academy." he looked down as gasps came from the teens in front of him. "Seeing as we have a reason to teach it now...you fourteen...are our next batch of ANBU. In fact, all the teachers at Konoha Coast are ANBU's"

"Sensei!" Sakura cried out. "That's absolutely ridiculous! We aren't ninja's! We're students! ORDINARY students! Ordinary people!" she protested.

"Feel free to tell yourself that as long as you like Sakura." Kakashi mumbled. "But you will be trained to become a kunoichi, or, female ninja. Tsunade sama is coming roughly in a half hour after collecting things necessary for a special ritual." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

"We're gonna be ninjas?! AWESOME!" Naruto cried out, squeezing Kin's hand.

"Yes." Kakashi replied flatly. "Tsunade sama is here because on ordinary circumstances people living in Konoha, and Oto, and Suna have no special abilities, but with the right words said in the right rhythme, and with the right herbs...you can pretty much trace your family 100 years back, by the outcome of your bloodline trait, or Kekkei Genkai."

"Tsunade sama's coming!?" Tenten squealed excitedly.

"He told us that like, five minutes ago Tenten! You have slow reflexes." Kankuro grumbled, covering the ear closest to her.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Tenten exclaimed, frowning.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Ino giggled.

"Shut up Ino." Kankuro grumbled.

"Shut up Kankuro." Gaara growled, getting slightly protective.

"Anyways." Kakashi cut off Kankuro before he could make a stupid remark. "Tsunade sama will be coming-" he was interrupted by a knock. "Now." he sighed, before stepping out of the way for the Fifth.

"Hello kiddies." Tsunade took a swig of sake, one hand on her hip, the other grasping the bottle of alcohol like it was her life.

Tenten was trying to keep herself from screaming in excitement.

Kin was currently wondering why all this was happening because her mom was out to kill her.

"I bet why you fourteen are wondering why you in particular are 'the chosen ones' and I'm here to tell you that, because I myself was chosen as one out of fourteen...a long time ago." Tsunade didn't exactly want to admit how long ago it was, so she continued quickly. "As you know I am the 'very important' village leader...one day that just might will be one of you, and the other thirteen will go off as ANBU members, which, by the way, does pay alot." she smirked.

"That's me!" Naruto cried, making an air punch.

"Kakashi, what's this crazy blonde talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"I have no idea." Kakashi had seated himself and was in the middle of reading a book, no one could tell what the title was, for he was covering it, but they all had a pretty good guess that it was one in the Icha Icha series.

"I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed, slightly irritated at Tsunade's attitude towards him, even if she was an elder to him.

"Anyways." Tsunade took another gulp of sake. "Since the time called for it, the entire ship you're on is in danger or something like that..."

"Five stowaways, four are S-ranked missing nin, the fifth is Tsuchi, Mariyette, missing nin that was formerly ANBU to Oto." Kakashi grumbled for Tsunade.

"Right...and...she's coming to attack...YOU!" Tsunade pointed at Kin. "You're her daughter. You have the strongest resemblance to her. Yep." She nodded, taking another swig.

"Uh...Tsunade sama." Kakashi eyed the sake worriedly.

"What?!" Tsunade glared at the ANBU.

Kakashi calmly stood up, grabbed the sake, and threw it out the window.

"You idiot! What the hell did you do that for?! I could have you thrown into jail for that!" Tsunade growled.

"One, you need to concentrate, Two, no you can't." Kakashi replied, resuming his attention to the book.

"Then...oh yes...today is the beginning of your 10 day training..." Tsuande mumbled. "Today I will activate your hidden bloodline traits." she pulled out some leaves and bottled liquid.

Kakashi motioned for the group to move back and they did as told while Tsunade set the herbs in a large circle, and poured the liquid over them, then pulled out some powder and dusted the inside of the circle. "Sabaku no Temari." Tsunade called out. "Step into this circle." she ordered.

Temari stepped out of the group, and into the circle, arms crossed. Tsunade made a hand sign. "_Joukei!_" there she saw what Temari's trait or ability would be. She made a different hand sign. "_Akutibe-shon!_" she activated the trait this time. She made a few rapid hand signs. "Kakashi, grab the fan in the back room." she instructed.

Kakashi grumbled something, but left, returning with a giant metal fan. "Here you go." he handed it out to Tsunade.

"Hand it to the girl." Tsunade gestured to Temari.

"Excuse me?" Temari asked.

"You're new trait, it's wind. Manipulation will be easier with this giant fan, and later, I intend on teaching you signs to break it into two handhelds." Tsunade motioned for her to step out. "Sabaku no Kankuro!"

Kankuro stepped in. "_Joukei! Akutibe-shon!_" Tsunade cried before making more hand signs. She watched Kakashi.

"Tsunade, there's nothing else in the backroom, it was just the fan." he mumbled.

"Check again, Kankuro, go with him." Tsunade sent the two boys off. "Sabaku no Gaara!"

Kankuro and Kakashi entered the back room. "A puppet?" Kankuro asked, picking up the only item in the room, a life sized wooden puppet.

"Looks like you're a pupetter." Kakashi sighed, sitting down as Kankuro left. Next to him a gourd that reeked of blood appeared, and the little red head goth kid entered, the one known as Gaara. He grabbed the gourd and left.

"Haruno, Sakura!" Tsunade waited for Sakura to step in. "_Joukei! Akutibe-shon!_" she made hand signs and directed the pink haired girl to the backroom as well. "Yamanaka Ino!"

Sakura entered to find a medical kit and leather gloves waiting for her. "What the hell is this?" she wondered out loud, grabbing the items and scurrying out as Ino entered. Right as Ino entered, a large katana appeared. She grabbed it and headed out.

"Tenten!" Tsuande cried. "_Joukei! Akutibe-shon!_" she made a few hand signs and sent Tenten into the backroom. "Rock Lee!" Lee jubilantly jumped into the circle. "_Joukei! Akutibe-shon!_" she made a few more hand signs and sent him into the backroom as well.

Tenten had found a few scrolls waiting for her, and picked them up, leaving. Lee had found advanced training weights that he found fairly light, but everyone else he had asked to hold them, fell over, unable to hold the amount of weight.

"Hyuuga, Neji!" Neji stepped in. "_Joukei! Akutibe-shon!_" She didn't sent Neji to the back room. "Hyuuga, Hinata!" Tsunade cried out. "_Joukei! Akutibe-shon!_" she didn't send Hinata into the back room as well. "Inuzuka, Kiba!" she repeated this, not sending him into the back room as well. "Uzumaki, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned at Kin. "I wonder what I'll get." he ran into the middle of the circle, as Tsunade stated the words she had been stating 11 times now. She directed him away from the back room. "Uchiha, Sasuke!" she stated the words for the twelfth time, making hand signs, and sent Sasuke away from the room as well. "Tsuchi, Kin!" Kin entered the circle. "_Joukei! Akutibe-shon!_" she made a few more hand signs. "Go back there." she pointed to the room before crying out. "Nara, Shikamaru!"

Kin entered the room, and saw a bag full of smoke bombs. She grabbed them and exited. She noticed that Shikamaru hadn't gone into the room after her. Ino ran up to her gripping the katana.

"Watch it Ino!" Kin cried, stepping back.

"Oh. Sorry." Ino set the glimmering weapon against the wall. "So, what'd ya get?" she asked curiously peering into the bag.

"Smoke bombs." Kin replied.

"Cool." Ino gave a nod, and laughed as Kakashi walked out of the back room with a rather large stack of papers. He began to hand them out to everyone.

Kin grabbed one, with her name printed on, and realized that Tsunade had printed out..basically a manual. Everything to being a shinobi was there. Diagrams of hand signs, information on the ANBU, and personal information as well, such as what her specialty would be, and how to create more smoke bombs and which weapons would be better for her. Afterwards, Kin noticed Kakashi return back into the back room, and come out again with a small box, with small cases in them. He passed those out as well. Then, once again, he went into the room, and came out with a very large box, and began to pass out pouches with something inside to everyone.

Ino received one and pulled out a kunai, shruiken, and senbon. Of course she didn't know what they were though. "Uh...what is this?!" she asked before referring to her packet. "Oh...kunny..."

Kin glanced at the page. "It's _kunai_ Ino."

"What's kunai?" Ino asked.

"It's a kunai, not a kunny." Kin pointed to the word.

Ino read the word again. "Oh...got it." she gave a thumbs up. She grabbed a small case. "What the heck? Uh, Kakashi sensei! I don't need contacts!"

"They aren't contacts." Tsunade came from behind her. "Obviously, if one of your team mates has a smoke bomb, you're gonna want to see through it, right?"

"Uh, right." Ino replied.

"That's what the 'contact' will do." Tsunade smirked. "I thought of everything."

"What are we supposed to wear when fighting?" Kin asked.

"Except that." Tsunade sighed, and smacked herself on the forehead. "You guys will have to do that. It'll give you a choice. A variety. Have fun kiddo's." And Tsunade disappeared.

* * *

Kakashi led the fourteen around Los Angeles for a while before bringing the fourteen back to the ship, having passed out large bags to conceal the items with. Kin and Naruto headed right back to Kin's room. Ino and Gaara had headed over to the buffet with the others.

"Can I use your bathroom? I need to wash my hands." Naruto asked when they had entered her room.

"Yeah sure...hey meet me out on the balcony, okay?" Kin asked.

"Got it." Naruto headed into the bathroom and turned on the sink, setting his hands underneath the water flow.

Kin smiled before heading over to the glass door leading to the balcony, she pulled back the curtains, and was horrified at what she saw. It was her mother, Mariyette. She had a devious look on her face, one that told Kin she'd be dead in an instant. Kin closed her eyes and gave a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Chibi: I'm sorry it took me so long but I thought this was fairly long. I hope you enjoyed and please review! CHAPTER 8 COMING SOON!

* * *


	8. Just Talking

Chibi: I'm SO SORRY it's taking me so long to review, I have a BUNCH of reports and ARMFULS of homework due so I'm like, stressed here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy: **_Kin smiled before heading over to the glass door leading to the balcony, she pulled back the curtains, and was horrified at what she saw. It was her mother, Mariyette. She had a devious look on her face, one that told Kin she'd be dead in an instant. Kin closed her eyes and gave a bloodcurdling scream._

* * *

Naruto heard the scream and bolted out of the bathroom, only to see Kin, her head in her hands, crying. "What happened? I left you alone for like _two seconds_!" he exclaimed.

"Sh-She was outside...o-on the b-b-balcony!" Kin was stuttering like Hinata. She tried to force tears back but found herself incapable of doing such a thing with the amount of complete and utter shock in her system.

"Who? Kin tell me!" Naruto had seated himself next to her and held her by the shoulders.

"M-my mother." Kin sobbed uncontrollably. Naruto looked past her. No one was on the balcony.

"Kin, it doesn't look like anyone was on the balcony." He reassured her.

"She was! I swear goddammit!" Kin cried standing up.

"Okay! Calm down!" Naruto brought her into his arms, and headed towards the door with her. "We need to see Kakashi sensei." he concluded.

The two ran down the halls of the ship, and all around, searching for Hatake, Kakashi. Then, near the gym, the couple heard two people sparring. They peered in the glass windows and observed. Kakashi was sparring their nurse, Rin.

"What the heck is he doing sparring our nurse?!" Naruto cried rather loudly, capturing Kin's attention, and Kakashi and Rins attention as well.

Kakashi gave them his generally bored look and motioned for the dobe and his girlfriend to come in. Naruto and Kin walked in, Naruto, like he was king of the world, Kin, like a timid mouse.

"What brings you two to this end of the ship?" Rin asked, smiling and taking a sip of water.

"Oh! We were looking for Kakashi sensei!" Naruto replied loudly.

If it weren't for the fact that it was just those four in the gym, Kin would've whacked Naruto on the head for being so loud.

"What do you need..."Kakashi sighed.

Naruto pulled Kakashi aside and whispered to him softly so that neither Kin or Rin could hear.

"You're Mariyette's daughter, Kin, right?" Rin realized after a moment of studying Kin.

"Unfortunately." Kin replied, frowning, and sitting down.

"It's okay. You've been to the first training session with Kakashi right?" Rin asked.

"Yep. Over when we were in LA." Kin pulled out a smoke bomb. "This is my 'special' item."

Rin took the bomb from Kin's hands and studied it. "Kin, not many people use bombs." she informed the teen.

"Um...what's your point?" Kin asked somewhat nervously, trying not to sound rude.

"It's hard to see through smoke..."Rin pointed out obviously. "Although I recently found a formula to make contact lenses that can see through smoke..." she pulled out a small case, like the one Kakashi had given everyone at the meeting earlier.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "You remember why Tsunade sama chose the fourteen of us to become ANBU right? One of the reasons was to send Kin's mom back to jail..."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes..."

"Well...Kin claims that her mom was out on the balcony..."Naruto mumbled.

"Did you actually see her mother on the balcony?" Kakashi asked, tensing slightly.

"No...I was in the bathroom washing my hands..."Naruto trailed off.

"You've forgotten, for all we know, Kin's mom could be a former Oto ANBU, she's gotten the same training you've yet to recieve. She could have very well been on the balcony and escaped easily." Kakashi explained.

"Oh..." Naruto looked down. "When are we beginning training?" He asked curiously, scratching the back of his neck again.

"Tomorrow. We'll be at sea. My comrades and I will be coming around to all of your rooms to gather you around 8." Kakashi mumbled.

"We're in the buffet room by 8." Naruto told his sensei. "But you cant miss us, we sit at a HUGE table." Naruto informed his sensei.

"Okay...in that case we'll find you there..." Kakashi gave a semi-nod. "Just make sure Kin is ALWAYS accompanied by someone, no matter what. If her mother is out to kill her, she'll take any chance she gets, and I cant risk losing a student on a field trip."

Naruto nodded. "Gotcha." the two males made their way back to the females. "C'mon Kin, we should probably grab some dinner, you need an early night." He took her hand and led her out of the gym.

"Bye Rin san! See you later!" Kin waved to her new adult friend and let Naruto drag her along the deck.

Naruto gave a deep sigh as the couple walked into the heated buffet. They both grabbed rice bowls with chicken on top and teriyaki sauce drizzled over all that, grabbed a bottle of water each, and sat down in a small booth.

Naruto noticed Kin being somewhat more quiet than she usually was as she broke her chopsticks in two and began eating. He followed her lead and ate silently as well. After only five minutes Naruto couldn't stand the quiet and broke the silence. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh...fine." Kin seemed a little emptier than usual, and continued to eat silently after that. Naruto and Kin both knew that they weren't in the right mood for dessert so when they finished eating, Naruto walked Kin back to her room. Before she unlocked the door, the two shared a long hug. Once she had gotten in and Naruto had made sure Ino knew what had happened and that she should watch Kin at all times, then recieved a scolding from Kin who protested that she was not a little girl, Naruto left, giving a wave to both girls.

* * *

Chibi: Once again, so sorry it took me so long. Also! If you would please go to my profile and check out the summaries for new releases of mine, and then vote for which one you would like to make its debut first, I would really appreciate it. See you next time!


	9. Sai

Chibi: Ugh so much homework! I also have a bunch of other stories I have to update and release, you'd think I'd learn not to have like, 10 stories out at once but nooooo...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy: **

_"Hm? Oh...fine." Kin seemed a little emptier than usual, and continued to eat silently after that. Naruto and Kin both knew that they weren't in the right mood for dessert so when they finished eating, Naruto walked Kin back to her room. Before she unlocked the door, the two shared a long hug. Once she had gotten in and Naruto had made sure Ino knew what had happened and that she should watch Kin at all times, then recieved a scolding from Kin who protested that she was not a little girl, Naruto left, giving a wave to both girls._

* * *

The next morning, Ino permitted Kin to take a shower first. Soon after Kin got out, Naruto arrived at the dorm to take Kin up to the buffet, allowing the blonde to shower in peace. The couple headed into the elevator.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked curiously. His sapphire orbs met her chocolate ones.

"Much better." Kin smiled. She tried to keep the chat between the two a minimum, not really in the mood for talking at the moment. As the metal doors slid open, the couple walked out to the buffet.

Both selecting some toast and cereal, they walked side by side to the table that they had occupied the day before, to see four new additions to the table, Rock Lee, Sakura, Kiba, and Temari. Naruto noticed Kin tense slightly at the sight of Sakura, but saw her ease just as quickly, knowing the bubblegum haired girl meant no harm at the moment. Naruto himself found himself angered at the sight of Kiba at the table, but the last time he had checked, dog-boy had his eye on Sakura.

After Ino had joined the table and everyone had pretty much finished eating, Kakashi sensei and a pale boy with black hair approached the table.

"Hi Kakashi sensei!" Sakura waved to her sensei. "What are you doing here?"

"We are scheduled to train in the showroom today." Kakashi mumbled. "Follow me." the fourteen scrambled to keep up with their sensei as the watched their other classmates in the buffet pass them curious looks.

Ino glanced over at Tenten. "Being a ninja is so much work." she complained.

Tenten rolled her eyes at the blonde. "We haven't even _done _anything yet Ino." She murmured as the fourteen plus their teacher and the pale boy entered the showroom.

The fourteen sat down in the front rows of the showroom, and Kin identified Kakashi sensei's friend Rin lock up the doors behind them.

Kin could hear Shikamaru muttering something around the lines of 'This is so troublesome.' as they sat down.

Kakashi sighed as he leaped upstage, and pulled out a microphone. "Okay..." he glanced around. "Before we get started today, I think you should meet some other teachers that will be helping you train..." he motioned to stage left and seven teachers, including Rin, entered.

Kakashi passed the mic to Rin first.

"I'm Rin sensei, and I'm here to help you with your healing abilities...only a few of you will learn this..." she passed it along to a woman with long black hair.

"I'm Kurenai sensei and I'm here to help you with your genjutsu, or, illusional abilities, all of you should be able to learn this." she passed that mic along to a man smoking a cigarrette.

"I'm Asuma sensei and I'm here to make sure you don't kill each other." a few laughs came from the fourteen and Asuma passed it along to Gai.

"I am Gai sensei! And I am here to help you youthfully master taijustu! You're youthful combat abilities!" He threw a fist in the air, and gained a few laughs as well, but not because of what he said. Lee's eyes were sparkling with inspiration. He had found his favorite teacher. Gai passed the mic along to a woman with short black hair.

"I am Shizune sensei, and I'm here to help you with your healing abilities as well, like Rin sama said, only a few of you will learn this. But I'm also here to help you learn how to create poisons." The fourteen were clearly confused with so many honorific's being used.

"Uh, Kakashi sensei!" Sakura cried out, waving her hand rapidly in the air.

Kakashi sighed deeply. "Yes Sakura?" he asked boredly.

"I think I'm speaking for the whole group when I say that we don't know most of the honorifics you're using!" Sakura exclaimed, her emerald eyes wide.

Kakashi sighed again. "Sensei is teacher, Sama is someone in a higher rank than you, of more importance, and kun, san, and chan are for pretty much anyone." He mumbled for the fourteen who gave nods of comprehension. "Please continue." he told Shizune.

Shizune passed the mic to a spunky woman with black hair tied up in a clip. "I'm Anko sensei! I'm here to tell you what you little midgets need to work on while you're training." Anko passed the mic back to Kakashi.

"And I'm Kakashi. Asuma and I will be helping you with your ninjutsu, with some chakra you can perform things beyond you're wildest imaginations. Chakra is like the magic in this case." Kakashi mumbled.

Naruto leaped up. "Sweeet!" he cried.

Anko and Kurenai exchanged glances.

"Naruto!" Kin cried, grinning. "Sit down you fool!" she grabbed his shirt and tugged down.

Naruto found himself back in his seat.

"Now for the weapons." Kakashi held up a pointy knife. "This is a kunai. Don't play with this. You could kill someone." he held up what looked like a pointy chopstick. "Senbon. Don't play with this either." He held up shruiken. "If you play with this you could possibly kill yourself."

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura waved her hand rapidly.

Kakashi groaned. "Yes Sakura?"

"Who's that weird kid?" She pointed to someone at the end of the row.

Kakashi gave a sigh. "That's Naruto..."

"Hey!"

"No, not Naruto, the black haired boy!"

"Oh...that's Sai. Oh yeah. Sai, come up here." Kakashi motioned for the pale, black haired boy to come onstage.

Sai followed the directions, not really showing much reaction to it.

"Sai is joining us. He's from KCA as well. Tsunade put in a _special_ request for him." Kakashi bragged. When he didn't see much of a response or reaction from the ANBU in training, he gave a sigh. "Okay. Be here tomorrow, same time, and let Sai join you for breakfast. Tomorrow we will cover the three man squads you'll be placed in, based on your bloodline. You'll recieve your weapons and also bring all the stuff we gave you back at Santa Monica Bay, we might have some time to begin training." Kakashi instructed. "You're dismissed for today."

* * *

Chibi: I have no idea if this chapter was good at all or not...I hoped you liked it. By the way, Two Minute Date is now out, go check it out! I hope to have the next chapter of this up soon!


	10. Where's Kin?

Chibi: I decided it was about time to get my ass moving on this chapter

Chibi: I decided it was about time to get my ass moving on this chapter. I hope to be wrapping KCA up soon…but that's not going to happen unless I shorten the cruise…which isn't going to happen…uh…letsee….oh kami….10 more chapters….at the least…oh wait…including this one…unless I add an epiologue…I think it's safe to say KCA isn't going to be complete for a WHILE. Then…I might put a poll up for a sequel to this….

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy: **_"Sai is joining us. He's from KCA as well. Tsunade put in a __special__ request for him." Kakashi bragged. When he didn't see much of a response or reaction from the ANBU in training, he gave a sigh. "Okay. Be here tomorrow, same time, and let Sai join you for breakfast. Tomorrow we will cover the three man squads you'll be placed in, based on your bloodline. You'll recieve your weapons and also bring all the stuff we gave you back at Santa Monica Bay, we might have some time to begin training." Kakashi instructed. "You're dismissed for today."_

--

The next morning, Kin snuck around, showering and dressing quickly to avoid the little routine that had been planned out the day before. She slipped into converse, skinny jeans, and a simple black t-shirt, before sneaking out of the room. She pressed the glossy metal button for the elevator, and was stopped when a hand was set on her shoulder. She cringed, hoping it wasn't Ino, Naruto, or worse…her mother. She turned to see Rin.

"Early riser?" Rin asked, as the elevator doors opened welcomingly. Rin nodded slowly. "You know…" Rin started. "You really shouldn't be sneaking around the ship alone. With your mom on the loose and all.

Kin sighed. "I know." She pressed the button inside the freshly vacuumed elevator to send them up to the buffet floor. "But I'm not a little princess. I can stand up for myself you know."

Rin shook her head. "I know you'd like to think that, but you're not ready for your mom yet. She is a former ANBU Captain, but now a missing nin. Do you know how long it takes to achieve ANBU status? How skilled you have to be?"

Kin shook her head. "No. I'm just learning about this. It's all confusing, really." The doors opened to reveal the buffet.

Rin smiled. "I understand that. Just be careful." She noticed Sai already at the table. "Go talk to Sai. He'll watch over you."

Kin was reluctant, but nodded, and headed over to Sai. "Hi Sai." She greeted awkwardly.

--

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS_?_!" Naruto bellowed at a very frightened Ino. His fists were clenched, his eyes cold and wide with anger, and his lips in a snarl.

"I woke up and she was gone!" Ino cried, clearly scared at Naruto's reaction. "No note, NOTHING!" Her heart was beating fast out of pure fright, and she could feel her eyes watering slightly.

Naruto growled deeply at Ino's response, and turned on his heel sharply, exiting the room, and slamming the door behind him, making some of the loose contents in the bathroom rattle from the force he had used. Ino was literally shaking from fright, and had to sit down to be sure that she wouldn't fall over. She let a few tears escape from her timid state before composing herself and washing up.

--

By the time Naruto had arrived, Neji, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, and Lee had joined Kin and Sai. All 13 teenagers were in a delightful side conversation while eating their breakfast. That was…until…

"Kin!" Naruto yelled. "Where the hell were you?!" The sudden yell made Kin jump slightly, and her eyes met Naruto's.

"I was…wandering around the ship…"she admitted, and getting a gasp from Hinata, before she fainted from even the slightest thought of her friend walking around a ship with her murderous mother on it.

"Alone?!" This seemed to enrage Naruto even more.

Kin was up and out of her seat, and she grabbed Naruto by the arm dragging him out to the deck so that they could talk in private.

After they had left, Ino arrived, a little more timid than her usual chatty self. She was still worked up from the rage Naruto had taken out on her verbally, and kept mostly to herself.

"What the hell was that back there?" Kin demanded, somewhat embarrassed at the little scene they had conjured up.

"Where were you this morning? You weren't in the room and Ino had no idea where you were!" Naruto's expression changed from anger to a sad, little pout face a five year old boy gets when his mother deprives him of one single piece of candy. "You have no idea how much I worry about you."

Kin sighed. "I…was going up to the buffet. That's the honest truth. I was with Rin san…and then I stayed at the table with Sai until the others came." She replied truthfully.

Naruto brought Kin into an embrace. "Next time at least tell Ino…" he whispered into her hair, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet vanilla scent from her shampoo. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay." Kin took in the scent of his cologne, nuzzling his neck slightly before they broke away. "Let's head back there before they get suspicious."

Naruto grinned and grabbed her hand. The two returned into the dining hall, where Lee and Ino were the only that remained, engaging in small talk. "Hey guys…Ino…sorry…about earlier and all..." Naruto apologized.

"Oh! It's fine." Ino accepted the apology. "I know how much you care about her." She smiled at Kin. "By the way, Kakashi sensei came by after you guys left, it's time to go to training, but we have to grab all of the items he gave us." She stood up. "C'mon Kin. I promise I won't let her out of my sight Naruto."

Naruto released Kin's hand, to join his own room mate and leave. "See you Kin!"

Kin waved, as Ino grabbed her arm, and led her to the elevators waiting. As the two girls entered the elevator, Kin couldn't help but ask. "What did Naruto apologize for?" she was out of the loop on that one. "About him caring so much about me…"

"Oh…it was nothing." Ino waved it off dismissively. "He just freaked out when he couldn't find you and kinda took it out on me verbally." She watched the Oto girl's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"What did he say to you?!" Kin asked, horrified at what Ino had told her.

"Kin, it's fine. He was just worried. If I couldn't find Gaara, and some killer was after him, and he didn't have his sand, I would've done the same thing. Don't even sweat it." Ino grasped her friend by both shoulders and shook her lightly. "It's fine. Chill." The elevator door opened, releasing the girls to the floor their room was on.

Hinata looked around; only 11 of them were in the room, not including the senseis. She quickly figured out that it was Naruto, Lee, Ino, and Kin missing, and remembered the little commotion at breakfast. Then Ino and Kin entered, Kin had metal orb-like objects strapped to her waist, Ino had a large katana attached to her back. Naruto and Lee entered soon after wards, the four taking a seat with the others.

"Okay!" Anko was center stage, commanding everyone's attention. "Listen up!" She set her hands on her hips. "Now! Take out the little case of contacts Kakashi gave you." She watched all fifteen take out the case in record time. "Now! Quickly, put them in, unless you're a Hyuuga, or an Uchiha." she watched all the students perform the steps necessary, including breaking out the hand wipes so their hands were sanitary to put the solution onto, and put the contacts in. "Don't worry kids, this will only take a moment. Oi!" Anko's eye contact met Kin. "Tsuchi! Throw me one of the smoke bombs." Kin took one from her belt, and threw it to Anko, who caught it. "Nice throw." Anko smirked. "Now. I'm going to say this very simply. Hyuuga's, Uchiha, I think we gave you a little demo before this meeting on how to activate your Byukagon and Sharingan. Do so now."

She watched the three perform the hand signs. Neji and Hinata tensed, while Sasuke maintained his normal figure. "Do we even need our contacts?" Neji asked blankly.

"No. You can see through anything. Except clothes. So stop trying Hyuuga." Anko glared at Neji, who slightly flushed. "Now! I'm going to throw one of Tsuchi's smoke bombs. If nothing really happens to your vision, then you know the contacts work." Anko threw down the bomb, and to her, the entire room clouded up with black smoke. She performed a few hand signs, which sent the smoke back to the bomb, making it re-usable. "Okay kiddo's. Take the contacts out. Hyuuga's, Uchiha, drop your bloodline." She watched the fifteen, minus Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji, remove the contacts. "Now I'd like you to see why you should never forget those babies." She threw down the bomb, releasing the dark smoke, and making it difficult to see. A few people screamed before Anko cleared the smoke. Before she could say anything, Kakashi and Asuma pushed her off the stage.

"Okay. We obviously can't have you all attacking if we have more than one person attacking us, so we've split you up into groups of three. These groups are final, no we won't change them. We've split you up by ability and strength, so deal with it." Kakashi sighed. "Get up onto stage when you're name is called and stand with your group. Go ahead Asuma…"

Asuma took a clipboard from Rin, and read off names. "Cell One….Sai….Uzumaki, Naruto…..Tenten."

Naruto rose, along with Sai and Tenten, and jointed them up on stage right.

"Cell Two….Hyuuga, Neji….Tsuchi, Kin….Haruno, Sakura…."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the sound of Sakura and Kin in the same team… Kin gaped at Sakura, who gaped at her, as the two scowled and walked up to stage left.

"Cell Three….Kankuro…Rock, Lee…Hyuuga, Hinata…"

Hinata, Kankuro, and Lee went stage right.

"Cell Four….Inuzuka, Kiba…Yamanaka, Ino…Temari."

The brunette and blondes went up stage left.

"Last but not least…Cell Five…Uchiha, Sasuke…Gaara…Nara, Shikamaru…" Asuma finished, as the three boys walked up. "We've divided you're teams up by skill, if you don't believe us…we'll read off the names. The eight strongest: Temari (4)…Nara, Shikamaru (5)…Gaara (5) …Haruno, Sakura (2) …Hyuuga, Neji (2) …Uchiha, Sasuke (5) …and Rock Lee (3) . The seven average: Hyuuga, Hinata (3) …Tenten (1) … Inuzuka, Kiba (4)… Uzumaki, Naruto… (1)…Tsuchi, Kin (2)…Sai (1)… Yamanaka, Ino (4) …and Kankuro (3)."

Kakashi glanced down at his watch. "Ah…go sit in the audience with your group as we discuss training for next time." He watched the fifteen scatter into the audience with the groups. "Rin. This is where you come in."

Rin walked up to center stage as Asuma and Kakashi stepped out of her way. "Okay then! First off, specialty items. You've been given packets with visuals on how to conduct your chakra. We expect you to study that like it's your lifeline." She nodded. "And the weapons we've given you are not toys. They're lethal." She had a serious face. "But you each have what we like to call, specialty items. This is your specialty, and no one elses. For example, I specialize in medic, so I have the medic case. Uh…you…brown hair…."

"Kankuro." Kankuro sighed, when she kept pointing to him, but couldn't seem to remember his name.

"Ah! Kankuro! Yes. Kankuro here specializes in puppetry. It's just his special talent." Rin smiled. "Yes. So…we're just about to wrap the talking part of this meeting up. Remember, our next meeting is when we're in San Diego, Mission Bay. We'll drive you to La Jolla to shop at the mall there for combat clothing." She heard all of the girls scream in excitement and all the boys shrink back in fear. "I guess that means all of our ladies will make it…now, just talk with your groups for now." She left, leaving the teens to talk.

Sakura turned to Kin. "Look Kin…" she looked down as she spoke, her pink hair falling over her pale face. "I know…we've had some difficulties in the past…" Kin nodded. "But…I want to put all that behind us." Sakura looked up at Kin and gave a real genuine smile. "I…I really am sorry Kin. I mean…I feel horrible every day for what I've done, we could've been really good friends.." she looked down again.

Kin smirked at Sakura. "What do you mean 'could've' been good friends. We still can." She easily forgave the girl who had caused most of her first semester havoc.

"Really?" Sakura looked up hopfully.

"Really." Kin laughed.

Neji wasn't enjoying the little touchy moment his team was having.

Over with Cell One…Naruto was currently questioning Sai on his favorite kinds of ramen.

"What about miso?"

"Hn."

"Chicken?"

"Hn."

"Pork?"

"Damn it you mother fucking blonde. Do you even have a dick?" Sai finally spoke, causing Naruto to flush slightly and glance over at Kin to make sure she hadn't heard it.

"What?!" Naruto yelled, in a threatening tone. Tenten pretty much stayed out of this.

"Damn. It. You. Mother. Fucking. Blonde. DO. YOU. EVEN. HAVE. A. DICK." Sai repeated, significantly louder. Naruto could feel the entire room-minus the sensei's that were backstage somewhere-staring at him. Naruto's face heated up big time. He knew Kin had heard that time.

"Fuck you Sai!" Naruto lunged at Sai, but Tenten grabbed him, and forced the two apart.

"Enough already!" She growled. Seeing as Tenten was taking care of things, the groups went back to their chatter.

With Cell Three.

Hinata and Lee participated in small talk, while Kankuro acknowledged what they said at some times, but mostly watching Tenten to make sure that Sai person didn't hit on her.

"Would you mind explaining your theory on the concept of youth Lee?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Of course Hinata!" Lee cried jubilantly, receiving a glare from Sasuke, who was, at the moment, fairly overprotective of Hinata. Lee began to explain his concept.

With Cell Four.

"Kiba! For the last time! Flowers smell WAY better than WET DOGS!" Ino screeched.

"No way! I would know! Tsunade sama _intensified_ my smell!" Kiba argued.

"OI! Hold on!" Temari broke up the fight. "One. Ino's right. Flowers smell a hell of a lot better than wet dogs. What kind of glue are you smelling Kiba?" Temari asked blankly. "Two. Don't fight. You're giving me a fucking migrane!"

With Cell Five.

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"…"

Anko returned from behind the stage. "Oi! You're all dismissed. Get the hell out of here."

--

Chibi: This chapter was fairly long. It was to compensate for the fact that I took so darn long to update! I swear its report after essay after project. And now STAR testing?! Ai yai yai! I hope you enjoyed!


	11. La Jolla Shopping

Chibi: Once again, I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to update

Chibi: Once again, I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to update. I just finished all of my uber big reports…YAY me! And went straight into testing. Woo hoo. Note the sarcasm. By the way…here's a pronunciation for you La Jolla la hoi ya. AND if you've ever visited my deviantART page (crzyaznsroxursox) you'll know I'm a San Diego girl. That's how I'll know so much about the La Jolla mall that's coming up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**In the previous chapter of Konoha Coast Academy: **_Anko returned from behind the stage. "Oi you're all dismissed. Get the hell out of here."_

--

Kin woke the next morning, to find Ino showered, dressed, and sitting on the bed beside Kin. "Wak-ey, wak-ey Kinnie!" Ino grinned.

Kin sat up, yawning, and almost afraid to see what kind of a mess her hair was in this morning. "Okay, don't ever do that again." She spoke in a yawn.

Ino chuckled. "Fine." She stood up, running her hand through her long dirty blonde locks that so many girls envied.

"No. Seriously. _Never_ again. Like, _never ever._" Kin's eyes were serious, as she scratched her head.

"Okay! I get it." Ino grabbed the remote and clicked the TV on. "Go get ready, the guys aren't gonna wait forever." She referred to their friends and fellow ninja's.

"Got it!" Kin grabbed a handful of clothes and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Momentarily, she heard Kin turn on the shower, and scream about how cold the water was.

Ino chuckled, and flipped the channels until she found herself watching Project Runway. She watched five designers compete for one of the three spots available at New York Fashion week. Even she knew about New York Fashion Week, and she, along with everyone else in the ship, lived in a small, remote, Japanese island. The episode had finally ended; Heidi Klum had kicked off a preppy redhead chick, and a serious blonde man. Ino chuckled. "Kin! You done yet?"

"Yes!" A muffled reply came, as Kin emerged from the bathroom, throwing the dirty clothes into a plastic bag.

"Let's go." Ino picked up her Juicy purse and threw Kin her coach, and the two left the room.

--

"We get to go shopping today for our 'ninja outfits'." Tenten giggled to Hinata. "Too bad we're stuck in our groups for the shopping, I'm the only girl, and stuck with Naruto and the new guy, Sai." Tenten made a face.

"I-I don't mind my group." Hinata smiled warmly. "I'm sure you'd like mine more, with Kankuro and Lee in it."

"Kankuro, yes." Tenten blushed, as she glanced over in Kankuro's direction. "I guess I could put up with Lee…ugh, what's the use of saying it if it's not going to happen." She stabbed her pancake.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I was only trying to lighten the mood." Hinata beamed.

Tenten hugged her cruise room mate. "It's okay Hina!" She released the Hyuuga when the girl began gasping for air.

The two noticed Ino take a seat next to Gaara, and Kin take a seat next to Naruto. Tenten studied Hinata's features.

"Hina can I talk to you a sec?" Tenten asked, seeing as the table had quieted down with the two new additions.

"Yeah!" Hinata nodded.

"Alone?" Tenten continued, when she received 14 pairs of eyes looking her way. She squirmed, not exactly enjoying the attention she had gained. Hearing this, everyone went back to what they'd been doing.

Hinata rose, and followed Tenten a good distance away from the table. "Yes?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Are…are you okay? You know…about the whole Naruto thing…" Tenten asked uncomfortably.

"Me? Oh! I'm fine!" Hinata beamed. "I don't know if you noticed Tenten san…I'm with Sasuke."

"Uchiha?!" Tenten freaked out. 'How come he didn't tell me?' Her eyes got big. "SASUKE UCHIHA?" she couldn't seem to comprehend this. "Sasuke?" her eyes got bigger. "Uchi-"

"Yes! Yes! Keep it down!" Hinata cried, her cheeks becoming violently red, as she covered Tenten's mouth with her hand. She worriedly looked back at the table, but luckily Sasuke was in a conversation with Naruto.

--

The fifteen walked down the gangplank, to see Mission Bay and all of San Diego's glory in front of them.

"It's nice out over here." Temari commented blankly, looking around, and feeling the cool salty breeze skim her skin. "Tropical…" the corners of her lips tugged upwards slightly, and followed Kakashi and Rin off, over to a large bus.

"What's the bus for?" Sakura asked curiously, to no one in particular.

"Remember Sakura?" Hinata replied. "We're going down to La Jolla."

"Oh right." Sakura nodded. "To go…shopping!" she pulled out a visa card. She grinned at her shy friend as they boarded the back of the bus, with Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Kin. The girls were isolated from the boys, so that they could talk somewhat freely. They were in a mild conversation about different lip glosses, when Rin, Anko, and Kurenai seated themselves near the girls.

"Hello girls." Rin smiled warmly, which caused the girls to smile back in return.

"Hello Rin sensei." The six replied cheerfully.

"You girls know you'll be shopping in you're combat groups…right?" Rin reminded. "We need you guys to adapt together, and besides training…shopping is pretty much the only other option…" Rin grinned.

Tenten shrugged. "Fine." She jumped a little when the bus came to a stop. "What was that?"

"Traffic." Anko grumbled. "Gotta hate Californian traffic." She crossed her arms.

"Do you know the name of the mall we're going to?" Ino asked eagerly, her sapphire eyes sparkling.

"Ino, you know like, every mall in existence…" Kin smirked at her blonde friend.

"It is called UTC." Kurenai replied slowly, as if pondering over the name. "We're not sure what the U, the T, or the C stand for though." She shrugged.

"UTC…" Ino's eyes looked at the ceiling, as if she was trying to determine if the name recalled anything. No such luck. "I don't think I've heard of it…" she admitted bashfully. "All the more reason to shop in it!" she beamed instantly.

Anko looked out the window. "We're almost there. In fact, we're pulling into the parking lot now…"

--

Chibi: This was originally going to be one LONG chapter, but I finally decided to just give it to you, because I don't even remember when I started writing this, and I felt really guilty. So I will split up this into 2 chapters. If that makes any sense. I hope to update soon, I really do. But guess what? Testing's over…new report. I know this sounds fake, but I SWEAR, I'm getting reports left and right. Check out my new story Super Nova!! And for the record, I had 3 story updates today, plus a new release...I'M ON A ROLL!!


	12. Shopping, Training, and a Letter

Chibi: I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update this story. I'm going to say one thing…I'm wrapping it up. I know I said 10 more chapters, but come on, It's been like 2 months. There will probably be a last chapter and an epiologue, probably with a cliffie in case I ever decide to make a 3rd.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never have. Hopefully will.

**In the previous chapter of KCA:** _The group is going to La Jolla Shopping Mall UTC, for some combat clothing. Each is required to shop with their assigned combat group, for some casual bonding time._

_Teams:_

_Sai, Naruto, Tenten_

_Kin, Sakura, Neji_

_Kankuro, Lee, Hinata_

_Kiba, Ino, Temari_

_Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru_

--

Sakura, Kin, and Neji, walked around a tiled fountain, the girls giggling and splashing/flicking cold fountain water at Neji, who flinched at this. Kin pulled her hair into a ponytail, and Sakura had made two spunky braids. Neji…was just Neji. And a Neji who didn't like changing his hairstyle at that.

"Whoo! We got you Neji!" Sakura scooped up a big handful of water and poured it onto Neji, giggling.

"Dammit. Stop it you two." Neji narrowed his eyes slightly and growled. "Do you _know_ how dirty that fountain water is?"

"Nope!" Kin beamed from behind him. This caused Neji to whirl around in surprise, only to be met with coin infested water to his face.

"KIN! SAKURA!" Neji growled, grabbing both of their wrists. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we stick to the shopping?" He started walking, and the girls shrunk back letting him drag them, semi-afraid of the very un-Neji-like Neji.

The first store Team 2 went in to was a very girly shop, Charlotte Russe. Of course, with Sakura's superhuman strength, dragging Neji into the store was not much of a problem.

--

By lunch time, each girl had attained a pair of black boy shorts, fishnet leggings, a fishnet top, a camisole of their color choice. (Tenten: Pink, Ino: Violet, Sakura: Green, Hinata: Blue, Kin: Red, Temari: Beige.) They had each attained a pair of black canvas vans. The boys on the other hand had attained black skinny jeans, black converse, and a collared shirt of their color choice. (Gaara: Brown, Sasuke: Navy Blue, Naruto: Orange, Lee: Green, Kankuro: Black, Shikamaru: Beige, Neji: White, Kiba: Red, and Sai: Grey)

--

By ten thirty, they had all been rounded up by Anko during their pit stop in the food court, and were headed to the bus. Hinata collapsed on the cushy seat next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" Hinata cuddled up next to him. She closed her eyes, and felt the bus begin to move.

"Oi kiddo's!" Anko announced from the front of the bus. "We're stopping off at a martial arts center to practice properly. Bring your new clothes with you; you'll be changing into them later." A groan was heard from everyone except for Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata was too lazy and to comfortable at the moment to make a protest, and Sasuke didn't care.

Too soon to either of their likings, the 'tour bus' came to a halt in front of a martial arts studio. The wave of ANBU-to-be's flooded off, and into the empty studio. Upon entering, Anko directed them to the bathroom to change into their newly bought clothes.

Ino finished dressing, and glanced at Hinata. "Hinata?" she asked. "You haven't dressed yet?"

Hinata blushed. "N-not yet Ino san…I'm a little modest." Hinata blushed harder.

"Oh…okay then." Ino swung the door open to a bathroom stall. "Change in here."

Hinata nodded timidly, and walked in. "W-wait for me please, I don't want to be the last one out."

Ino nodded, and then realized Hinata wouldn't be able to see the nod. "Okay Hina. I'll wait."

A few moments later, the stall door swung open, and Hinata was blushing furiously.

Outside, Sakura was chatting with Temari when they heard a loud scream. "Whoa Hinata! You have a _body_!" Both girls identified this as Ino's voice. Ino peeked out from the ladies restroom. "Um…Hinata fainted…" She announced.

Sasuke twitched, wondering what the hell Ino could've done to make his girlfriend faint, in the bathroom of all places. He ran his hand through his spiky black 'duck butt' hair.

"No Ino, I'm fine." He recognized that as Hinata's. Hinata emerged behind Ino, and he had to use all of his self control to keep his jaw from dropping. Blue camisole, black boyshorts, fishnet leggings, top, and black canvas vans. He felt a blush beginning to crawl on his face, and knowing the consequences of what would happen if god forbid, Sasuke Uchiha blushed, he turned his head away.

"Oi!!" Anko grabbed all of the student's attention. "Find a sparring partner right now, anyone, doesn't matter if they're on your team or not." She instructed.

--

The teams sparred long and hard, before Anko finally allowed them to retreat to the ship. Exhausted, sweaty, and smelling repulsive, they each took long showers. This odd process continued a good six days….

--

Kin and Ino trudged their way back to their room. It was their thirteenth day on the cruise, and it had been their 11th, and last day of their hard core training.

"I don't get it…I thought your mother was going to attack…" Ino groaned, running into the door. Kin shoved her friend aside, jamming the pass key into the door, and falling into it, thus, creating it to open.

The black haired beauty fell to the ground, only to see a small card smack in front of her face. "What's this?" She whispered, sitting up, and opening the card.

_Kinnie…_

…_it's time…_

…_mom…_

Once again a high pitched scream filled the decks.

--

Chibi: OMG…once again…I am so sorry that I was incapable of giving you guys a good chapter. I had to squish it all together. Ironically…I'm considering a third Konoha Coast Academy…Okay, ONE MORE CHAPTER!! And an Epilogue of course.


	13. Exculsive Preview

A/N: Okay! PROBLEMS PROBLEMS PROBLEMS. I assure you that I am going to post the next chapter, but in ORDER for you guys to review, which I would enjoy a great deal, I had to make this. Since I don't want to waste perfectly good reviews, I'll give you an EXCLUSIVE sneak peak into the second chapter of A Duet Takes Two.

--

Ino sat at the dinner table with Miki. Both females picked at their pasta, eating small bites.

"Public school, huh?" Ino sighed, chewing slowly on her pasta.

"I know, I know, but give the kids a chance here…" Miki softly protested. "If after a month, you honestly hate it, and you're being mobbed, then I'll get a tutor for you. I promise." She smiled, and Ino beamed back. "But that doesn't mean I don't want you to try to make friends."

"I promise I'll try." Ino smiled.

"Oh! Here." Miki reached down and handed Ino a black wig.

"A wig?" Ino blinked, staring at the wig.

"For tomorrow…just in case…" Her aunt winked.

"Thank you! You're the best aunt EVER!" Ino hugged Miki.

--

"Yeah…" Ino eyed the girl. "I'm…Anya." She held out her hand politely, as her Daddy had always taught her.

"Oh.._Anya_." The pinkette lead smirked, showing no signs of shaking the hand, as a friendly being might. "I'm _Sakura Haruno._ That's spelled with an _'S'_. And this is Karin, and Matsuri." She introduced the redhead with unruly wild red hair as Karin, and a girl with neatly flat-ironed brunette locks as Matsuri. Ino noticed how Sakura was treating her, and didn't appreciate it in the least.

"Ni-Nice to meet you." Ino couldn't believe it. She actually choked on a word back there. She was _INO YAMANAKA_ for gods sake! She didn't _choke_ on words!

"If only I could say the same." Sakura gave a fake smile, and whirled around, strutting to the front of the class, and sitting herself down, next to the blonde Kiba had early pointed out as Naruto.

"It's okay Anya." Kin reassured, setting a slender ivory hand on her shoulder. "Those girls are white trash…" She heaved a sigh for the new girl.

--

"Just be _careful_ Ino." Temari was sure to whisper the accurate name as soft as possible, so that no one heard.

"Oh yeah, I promise." Ino backed away, turning quickly to the lunch tables, when…

_SMACK!_

Ino's eyes widened, as she realized what was spewed all over her shirt, and the face of the most popular girl in the high school. She had run in to Sakura, who had possession of the lunch stew. Sakura's face was now planted in the dish, and chunks of the mystery meat lingered around Ino's cleavage.

"You little _bitch_!" Sakura screamed, pulling her face out of the stew, and feeling her gravy coated hair.

"I'm so sorry!" Ino exclaimed, her hand covering her mouth. Temari stifled an itching giggle.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Matsuri attempted to console the alpha pinkette. "It was just an accident honey!" She assured. "We'll go back to your locker, and we'll get one of your other shirts, like the one you wore for the announcement today!" Matsuri shot a nasty glare at Ino, before ushering Sakura away.

--

Chibi: Short n sweet. I hope this makes you want to check out my story. The chapter these clips were from will come out VERY SOON! Luv ya!


End file.
